


【伏(汤)哈】A Lesson of "Love"

by Eloiseraphael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Friendship, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Soul Bond
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseraphael/pseuds/Eloiseraphael
Summary: 平行世界，哈利和里德尔同级，老邓用心灵连接的魔法让里德尔强行共情哈利的情感，来唤醒里德尔“爱”的能力，但是里德尔利用情感操纵教唆哈利杀了德思礼一家，同化哈利——当然，这种“改变”是双向的。有的时候，哈利也会梦到不同世界的自己和伏地魔。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

虽然早就注意到了邓布利多对自己有意见，但这么露骨的针对还是第一次。  
那个老家伙用一种古老难解的魔法让他和哈利·波特的情感相连。  
又是“爱”的课程。  
里德尔感到了被愚弄的愤怒，邓布利多明明知道他完全缺失这种感情，也知道自己是无爱的产物。  
他恨他们，他恨很多人，他从来感觉不到“爱”也从来没有给予过，他所有的感情都是更为复杂的愤怒与仇恨，强迫他去“爱”的人才是加害者。

现在那个波特正沉浸在负面情绪里——为他们同学的不幸而悲伤，里德尔被强行共情到了这种麻烦的情感。  
——虽然人是他杀的。不过这对他来说没什么，他只觉得隐瞒的过程有些麻烦。  
哈利内心的善在里德尔心里扭曲成了一种难解的愤怒。一般情况下，他会用虐待他人来排解愤怒，但这种情感的构成更复杂。  
……从根源解决相对高效。  
他把哈利从格兰芬多休息室叫了出来。

“……大家的确都很难过。”哈利垂着眼睛，像是在自言自语，“上午我们还在课上开教授的玩笑……这真的很突然。”  
里德尔古怪的看着他，他不理解。上午他们的确在一起聊天过，但这又有什么关系呢？  
“不要再觉得伤心了。”里德尔下意识采用了命令的方式。  
哈利慢慢地抬头。  
“没有什么可难过的。他的死给你造成不了任何影响，而且难过不是一种解决方法。”里德尔在尽量用他觉得哈利能接受并且采纳的方式表达自己——事实上这让哈利更难以接受了。  
哈利盯着里德尔平静的脸好一会儿，终于不情愿地接受了自己的直觉：里德尔不是在用一种极端的方式安慰他，而是真的不觉得难过。  
“……你有什么毛病？”哈利瞪着里德尔。  
“我有什么毛病？”里德尔开始控制不住自己的语调和表情了，他的五官狰狞起来，但还是尽量低声说，“我只是在客观表达我的想法，当然我也觉得很难过。”  
“你在骗我……我看不到你有那么一点难过！”  
“波特！有毛病的是你！你知道我们的情绪连在了一起不是吗？”里德尔几乎是吼出来这句话，“……所以克制你泛滥没用的小情绪，嗯？你在影响我，这样并不好。你这是在害你的同学。”  
他回头准备离开的时候，突然觉得很累。  
分裂灵魂让他的情绪更不稳定了，他明明知道对别人发火会给自己的信誉带来不好的影响，并且的确在努力避免矛盾。  
可是总有东西在阻挠自己。

里德尔喜欢在其它人都睡着的凌晨进行思考。  
这时只有自己笔尖与日记本粗糙的纸面摩擦的声音。  
空气像凝固了，此时的他只感受到自己的存在。  
他需要一个转变，一个需要时间的过渡……  
或许是……  
一种突破桎梏的完美可能。  
他看向窗外。  
惨白的月光透过薄纱，静静的沉在窗棱。

**2**

哈利又“凑巧”和里德尔单独相处。  
他觉得最近总是被动地被安排别人的计划里，不管是邓布利多，还是汤姆·里德尔。而且都莫名其妙，这让他有一种被耍了的感觉。

“不用觉得尴尬。”  
哦，他们的情感还相连着。  
“我为昨天的失礼感到抱歉。”里德尔说这句话的时候很别扭。  
“所以我们不如聊聊天，增进下理解。”里德尔头也不抬，用近乎诚恳的语气建议着。  
“我不觉得我们有什么可……”  
“哈利，我们都把这里当成家。”里德尔慢慢走到他面前，轻柔地说，“那种在孤儿院里被针对的感觉……他们会无理取闹，仗着自己年长欺负别的孩子。”  
哈利眨眨眼，这很突然，他不太明白他想表达什么。  
但里德尔的行为有点反常——印象里的里德尔总是带着疏离感的。哈利有点好奇，于是不再急着离开了。而且再闹脾气下去会让自己显得像个赌气的小孩。  
于是他回头，和里德尔面对面。

里德尔告诉了哈利关于自己的很多东西。很多哈利曾从罗恩赫敏那里听来的关于斯莱特林级长身世的零星传闻。  
邓布利多的目的，孤儿院的遭遇，还有里德尔自私的父母。

哈利想起来自己未曾谋面的父母，和德思礼一家的嘴脸。  
汤姆·里德尔，有着和自己相似的成长环境。

叶片的沙沙声明明应该让他感到宁静，然而飒爽的夏风也抚不去他此时内心的躁动。  
“我感到很抱歉……我不得不承认，我没能在‘爱’与‘被爱’中成长。”  
里德尔望着远处的塔楼，细长下睫毛的阴影在夕阳下显得格外明显，完美的侧颜就像雕像尝试塑造的人神一样立体俊美。

“他们……我的表哥一家，我讨厌他们，他们……”  
“我知道，我都知道的……对一个孤儿非但没有怜悯，反而对你拳打脚踢的虐待和冷落，我完全能感受到你的痛苦和愤怒。”似乎是考虑到哈利的难言之隐，里德尔帮他讲了出来。  
里德尔讲话的时候，眉头紧缩，用一种穿透灵魂似的目光盯着哈利的眼睛。

他们似乎真的有些相似，哈利内心有个声音这么评价到。  
简直像自己的悲剧重演，像是形与影，只不过影那一方是破碎的。  
自己可以帮助他。  
哈利被自己突然的念头吓了一跳，同时又觉得有点不好意思，天，这是什么救世主情怀？我还不了解他，而且他是个没良心的……  
哦。  
这就是邓布利多觉得他能改变里德尔的原因，那种同样缺乏“被爱”但仍能够‘’去爱”的能力。同样自小缺爱，二人却走上了不同的路。  
哈利还是个孩子，一个不愿意掩饰自己情绪的，甚至有些莽撞的孩子。

“哦哈利，你介不介意明天下午来级长室复习，我们可以互相帮助。”  
里德尔总是这样，自顾自地说话，但却像是有读心术一般知道对方心里在纠结些什么。  
“的确……快考试了。而且斯莱特林级长的主动邀请我怎么敢拒绝？”哈利别过头不看他。  
“感到荣幸吧。”里德尔挑起眉毛，高高在上地说。  
“你果然还是很烦人。”哈利翻了个白眼，啧，劣性难改，“建议你不要用这种语气跟别人说话。”  
对方露出了那种官方的假笑，伸手把指头插进哈利蓬蓬的头发顺了顺。  
“你你你干什么？！我们很熟吗？”哈利慌乱地躲开，他对这种触碰还不太习惯，但并不讨厌。  
“肢体接触可以增进我们的关系。”

**3**

汤姆·里德尔不是个普通人。  
哈利敢肯定他已经对别人用过不可饶恕咒，而且他私下绝对有跟随者。  
“咳，所以，你的党羽……还是该称呼为信徒？……”  
“是仆从。”里德尔似乎在帮他纠正，他对这个突如其来的问题完全不惊讶。  
“啊……？”哈利觉得这个说法有点可笑，上一个这样想的领导者是怎么失败的来着？他脑子里飞速地回忆，然后努力遏止住自己挖苦的冲动。  
“看来你不同意。而且还和自己的想法比较了一下。”对方用懒洋洋地声音豪不留情地挑明。  
……好吧。  
“哈利，我还没问你，你是怎么知道的？你把这些告诉邓布利多了吗？”  
“因为这只是我的推测。而且不要把我当成喜欢告状的小孩。”

他们经常会在校园里漫无目的地散步，享受清闲纯粹的感觉。里德尔从心灵连接带来情感的涌动交流中体验到了新奇的东西，他自己都有些惊讶自己在咀嚼这种他原来唾弃的多余情感——当然他只是从上往下看着，像个旁观者。  
“当你把你一直信奉的‘爱’解构，你会发现它事实上是本能的隐晦外显，只是一种原始行为的堆砌。”他们已经互相习惯这种突如其来的话题。  
他们会聊很多东西，任何话题。  
“这么想又有什么用呢，这就是你不懂得怎么关心他人的借口？”  
对方的表情果不其然变了，只不过那种假惺惺的笑还勉强挂在脸上。  
哈利意识到自己说的有些太直白，在洋洋得意的反击胜利感中立刻补上一句自认为有安抚作用的话，“啊，当然，我并不是在说你有问题，某些方面上可以理解，这是正常思维。”  
听到了某个词，里德尔五官猛地扭曲起来，“正常？你是在暗示我很普通吗？”  
“我没有这个意思！”哈利高声为自己辩解，  
“不要打断我说话！”里德尔更生气了，哈利却笑了起来。  
“你太容易生气了，汤姆。多亏了这个心灵连接，我才知道你多会伪装自己的愤怒。”

后来他们的对话就和善了许多。  
哈利喜欢和里德尔在一起聊天，他很聪明，总能让对话显得不麻烦，而且这个自大狂的确有些本事。  
当然哈利有时也会被他的一些黑色幽默，或者过于无情的认知惊到。  
但哈利没有排斥，他想让里德尔觉得自己能够接纳他。  
他克制不住地接受对方阴暗的想法，更多地去了解他。  
除了愤怒，里德尔一般的心灵状态是平静的——那种事不关己的清冷。  
哈利不愿但不得不承认，他已经沉浸在里德尔的泥潭里了。

里德尔在利用哈利想掩饰的深层创伤，哈利缺失的那一部分。  
“我们真的很相似。”  
仿佛是惯例一般的总结，里德尔的手又开始不安分地触摸着哈利的头发，甚至脸颊。  
哈利一动不动的任凭他的抚摸，甚至想要更多。  
他心里有个声音告诉他，这绝对不是正常的朋友模式，这有些畸形。  
但哈利从这样的触摸中得到归属感。  
他的确被里德尔的特质所吸引，而且感受到了自己内心的一些东西在改变。

**4**

**_“哈利……”_**  
 ** _“过来……”_**  
哈利在剧烈疼痛中睁开眼，他感到额头有块伤疤，而且还在不断往外渗血，模糊了他的视线。  
一个清脆的声音。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
哈利尖叫起来。  
“男孩，现在数数……你还有多少根完整的骨头？哦……看来已经全部碎了，不过没关系没关系，我会治好你，然后让你再体验一遍这样的痛苦……你是第一个让我花费这么长时间折磨的人，感到荣幸吧……”  
撕心裂肺的疼痛占据了感受，他甚至意识不到自己是躺在地上的，但他看到了血泊中那双苍白的双足——不像是人的双足。  
他飞驰而过，像一个舞者，深绿色的长袍拂过时带来凉风。  
哈利听到了血浆滴下高台的声音。  
像是一个老者的声音，用抑制不住的兴奋默念了什么。  
下一秒，哈利就正对上了摄魂怪的被蒙住的脸。  
悲伤到麻木，大脑被痛苦填充，失去快乐的能力，哈利觉得自己溺死在有毒的深海中央，他慌忙尝试从大脑搜寻一点点的光芒，但完全失败，找不到，回忆不起来，记忆的某些东西被消除割裂；他看不见，感受不到快乐了，快乐似乎从未存在过。  
“现在的你……连自杀的权利都得不到……”

“哈利……哈利！”  
哈利猛地睁眼。  
“你做噩梦了。”  
哈利回来了。  
从那个地狱回来了。  
梦。但那绝对又不是梦——在那里，只有痛苦才是真实。  
哈利觉得自己还没有缓过来，他的手还在抖，他的眼神还无法聚焦，而且还能感受到凉凉的泪痕。  
有一段时间，里德尔只是静静地坐在哈利的旁边。他又感受到了那种无法排解的复杂情感，只不过这次的感觉更沉重。  
“你刚刚提到了……”  
“ **Voldemort**.我梦见了这个名字。”  
里德尔瞳孔猛地放大。  
他现在绝对没把这个名字告诉过任何人，因为这是他昨天晚上才构出来的。而且心灵连接无法传输具象的东西。  
而哈利梦到了这个名字。  
“哈利……你果然是……”  
里德尔撩起挡住那双无神却仍然迷人眼睛上的刘海，“特别的。”  
即使是知道了自己的秘密，但里德尔并没有觉得生气。他只是有些好奇。  
可能是哈利还沉浸在噩梦的那种冰冷的痛苦也浇灭了自己愤怒的火焰吧……里德尔给自己找了个原因。

**5**

哈利又梦到了那个怪物。  
只不过这次的梦境……很微妙。  
他感到冰凉的皮肤和丝滑面料贴在自己身上，像蛇信子一样的舌头在自己嘴里探索肆虐。  
他奋力想挣脱，双手却被一双硌得生疼的手劳劳固定。  
然后他对上了双狭长猩红的蛇瞳。  
“怎么？你明明知道反抗会让我更兴奋？哦……哈利……你是想玩花样对吗？”

哈利醒来的第一句话就是“我要吐了。”  
“梦见了看别人大脑的斯内普教授？”  
“不不不……比那更……”  
“哦？青春期的少年梦到什么了？说来听听？我说不定能启发你。”里德尔不怀好意地把眼神锁在哈利红扑扑的脸上。  
“不是那样的！”  
……该死的心理连接。该死的里德尔和伏地魔。

等等……为什么自己会把梦里的伏地魔和眼前的里德尔联系起来？  
“不过，今天，我看清他的脸了。”

听完哈利夸张的描述，里德尔并不觉得惊讶，他清楚的明白黑魔法一定会带来代价。  
和禁忌做交易的代价，从人类退化成近似爬行动物的形态——就像伊甸园的蛇成了没有美丽翅膀的长虫一样。  
和容貌相比，力量对里德尔的吸引才是绝对的，况且他并不喜欢这个和他麻瓜父亲一样英俊的脸——虽然可以起到迷惑别人的作用。  
从杂乱的思索中抽离，里德尔看了看旁边揉着眼睛的小朋友。  
“哈利……如果我变成了那个样子，你还会和你的汤姆像这样聊天吗？”  
“不会。”  
“这太让我伤心了哈利……”里德尔假惺惺地叹气到。  
“但是我通过连接感受到……你其实很享受，他让你很舒服。不是吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊！！闭嘴！！离我远点！！！”  
摁住暴起的小狮子，里德尔克制不住他嘴角的弧度。

Lord Voldemort.哈利梦中的那个“怪物”  
对里德尔来说，一个更大的谜团产生了，而他迫不及待地想要去解开它。

**6**

哈利·波特不擅长发泄愤怒，他不以施虐为乐，更不会对别人施恶咒，但童年所压抑至深层意识的愤怒与怨恨一直影响着他。  
树从根部开始腐朽，而且哈利不知道如何排解。  
他只会烦躁，然后被动地创伤再体验，即使情景完全没有相似之处，但当他生气时，那种被德思礼他们的虐待时的无助与怨恨的回忆也会随之涌上来。  
他一遍遍告诉自己，他不能成为坏人。这是他维持虚假“和平”现状的弦。  
然而这个弦正在被里德尔磨得越来越细。

他真的被诬陷了，现在罗恩也不相信他。

他第一个去找里德尔。

“哈利，你知道为什么我们那么相似又不同吗？——或者说，为什么我们走上了不同的路？”  
哈利没有回答，他正在奋力想阻止眼眶里的泪水。  
他信任着这个不可信的人，他脆弱的一面只会在他面前显现。  
哈利内心深处害怕这种被孤立的感觉。  
自己曾经做过一个梦。梦里的自己和所有人反着方向走，他看见了罗恩，赫敏，莉莉，詹姆斯，朝着反方向走来。他们都看到了哈利，却装作没看到那样，和他擦肩而过。

“因为你无情。所以你舍弃了‘爱’的能力。”  
但是哈利自己也被‘爱’欺骗过。他没有做错什么，他曾报之以歌，却仍被痛苦所吻。

“告诉我，哈利，你恨他们吗？”

恨。自己并不是圣人。

“看来你还是不明白人的本质。你在报什么希望？这个世界上不存在善恶，只有力量的强弱。”

“这个论调我都听腻了。我现在一点都不惊讶你杀过人。”

“我可以……帮你杀了他们。哈利……”

哈利猛地抬头，紧盯着里德尔的眼睛。  
他注意到里德尔的瞳孔暗而无神，糅杂了复杂的东西。  
“你要干什么？”

“我只是，在给你提供一个方法。”里德尔的眼神和心灵状态异常平静，似乎他们只是在聊今天晚上准备吃什么。  
“‘为什么是我？’，‘有问题的是我吗？’……你在这样问自己吗？亲爱的？呵呵……真是懦弱又可怜。”

“你有什么资格说我！”

“当然了。因为只有我能帮你。因为我们是一样的。”  
“因为我注定会改变你。”

他在哈利的额头轻轻落下一个吻。

哈利感受到了。从自己心底里涌出的，从心灵连接传来的，足以抚慰融化他冰冷内心的热潮。  
让荒芜黑色枯地的上方也能蒸出斑斓的生命力，一时把阴郁掩盖。

在诉说他的独一无二。  
在告诉自己是“特别”的。  
自己在被珍视着。

正午的阳光让哈利睁不开眼睛。  
像是突然被唤醒，心底的涟漪一圈圈散开。

他的脑子里被充满不属于现实的美好和虚假的快乐记忆。在那里他的生活轻松充实，充满惊喜与幸运。  
不是懵懂无知时小心的触碰，也不是深陷痛苦囹圄时的轻抚伤疤。

他俯瞰着它们。

某一瞬间，一切都是可以被原谅的想法涌到了意识流顶——就像所有问题都会有答案一样，这种错觉带来的释然让他不愿从短暂的假象中醒来；宁愿缓慢下溺到无尽的未知，也不愿挣脱回来。

快乐与解脱。

“你要拒绝吗？哈利？”  
“……不。”  
哈利闭上眼睛。

然后他的脑海里响起了一个不属于自己的声音。

**“I am Lord Voldemort.”**

**7**

“所以你杀了他们。”  
“是啊。而且……还稍稍利用了一下。怎么？后悔了？”  
“……没有。”

**8**

哈利记得，去年的今天，是他第一次来斯莱特林级长室的日子。  
只不过那次自己是主动坐在凳子上，现在是被摁在桌子上。

里德尔喜欢在这个过程中施虐，他希望在哈利身上形成一种反射——  
当他揪着哈利头发，或者用无声咒逼迫哈利跪下时，哈利能屈服并且从中得到快感。  
然而这并不是一蹴而就的，哈利总是会反抗，于是里德尔从强迫的过程中满足征服欲。  
他居高临下地看着哈利，把哈利的头摁在自己的两腿间，用灼热的部位蹭着哈利通红的脸颊。  
哈利委屈地抗议自己不想这样，但里德尔从来只会追求自己的欲望。  
他转身把哈利的头抵在墙上，然后粗暴地侵入，在哈利耳边笑着强调他们实力的差异，看着那绿汪汪的眼睛里不屈与妥协的斗争，哈利被禁锢着双手，只能随着后面那人的节奏摆动，脸摩擦着冰冷墙体。在留下自己的液体后，里德尔会轻柔地顺着哈利的头发，问他会不会再反抗了，如果哈利告诉他实话，里德尔温柔抚摸着的手就会猛地扼住哈利的脖子，在哈利窒息的边缘松开，然后用可怕的微笑再问。  
哈利痛苦地揉着脖子上的红印，无言半刻，突然起身吻上施虐的那个人。  
里德尔有些惊讶，但立刻回应，双手把哈利和自己拉得更近，然后把身下那人摁了回去继续。

……看似是自己的绝对胜利，但里德尔在改变哈利的过程中，与哈利无形的，不受制于魔法的联系也在加重。

他越来越离不开对方了。  
他还是变了。

里德尔或许也明白。

Fin.


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千千万万平行世界中之一的这个他遇到了哈利。  
> 他们宿命般的连接就是有魔力的奇迹。  
> 他们拥有改变的力量。
> 
> 一个HE的可能。

“我觉得你的情绪越来越不稳定了，你变得不那么在意你的伪装了。发生了什么？”

里德尔缓缓从书堆里抬起头——而且他也完全没有看进去。

“哦哈利……我该赞扬你吗，你的直觉？”里德尔挤出一个笑容，“即使解除了魔法你也对我这么的状况这么敏感……对我这么在意。”

他在尝试让哈利变得不好意思然后转移话题。

虽然早就意识到哈利和自己的关系具有宿命意义上的复杂性，但哈利真的……过于聪明。

“你那个时候不应该那么做的。”哈利没有逃避。

啊。的确。

里德尔上午被教授误会了，但他没有装出不在意的样子并绅士地表达，他任凭巨大的愤怒和鄙夷在他深不见底的瞳孔翻滚，然后转身走开。

“汤姆？”在斯拉格霍恩印象里，他的得意门生不会这么不礼貌的。

“汤姆他今天身体不太舒服……教授。”克拉布结结巴巴地解释，“他刚刚去采集药草了，情绪可能受了某些药草的影响。”

“哦……这样吗，的确，这也是常有的事。”

“你没有完成我给你的任务，采错了药草，还让我被批评。”

里德尔只是抚摸着自己的魔杖，用一种近乎平静的语调说。那人尝试去摸里德尔的长袍衣角然后亲吻，却被一个他从来没听说过的咒语击中掀翻，狠狠砸在地上。

里德尔对自己新学的攻击咒语成效很满意，他开始有些兴奋，但他觉得实验体的反应似乎没有预想的那么激烈，还不够。于是他看向克拉布。

“克拉布，你和高尔是朋友，对吗？那么，你有一个机会躲避惩罚。”

里德尔喜欢让他们内部消解，自己也能从观赏自相残杀中获得愉悦。“友情”这种东西是多么脆弱，他再次证实了自己的道理。

“……你还真是不留情，对这些傲气的纯血们。”

“纯血至上，只是我为了拉拢那些自认为高人一等的纯血的幌子，是用来扩大势力的手段。‘’里德尔耐着性子一字一句地解释。

的确。哈利心里想。不仅是麻瓜混血，他事实上也不接受那些平庸的纯血。他谁都看不起，他只觉得自己是绝对的。

“好了，不管你在做什么危险的黑魔法实验，这的确对你的副作用很大。”

里德尔很不喜欢这种劝说性的语气，尤其当这话从哈利嘴里说出来的时候。他觉得自己的东西应该更顺从一点。

里德尔刚想进行他最擅长的威胁，哈利像是料到了，抢在他之前说：“别说那些没用的了，如果再这么下去，事情会变得难以挽回。”

哈利被猛地推到书柜上，带掉了柜子上摆的瓷器，锋利的碎片散落一地。

里德尔爆发了。

哈利说的很对，他发现克制情绪变得越来越困难。

他应该是一个有书生气、安静内向的好学生形象。

他不应该轻易展现自己的情绪，不应该在施虐时兴奋到几乎失去自我，不应该烦躁焦虑到手抖。

魔力流经魔杖形成巨大冲击力已经让淋漓鲜血从伤痕溅出，但这让他更上瘾，他只想继续疯狂地发泄暴力与恶意。

他的恨意抓挠着他的心，让他的情感变得更黑暗，他想用夺魂咒生生挖出幸福之人最痛苦的记忆，或者直接制造幻觉，让他们在绝望中变得渴求死亡。

“不要再这样了。”哈利只是用手轻轻摸了摸揪着他领子的人的脸。

哈利……很勇敢。

里德尔猛地松手，哈利正好倒在那一片碎片上。

“嘶——啊！”

惨叫似乎激起了什么，里德尔在哈利尝试爬起来之前用脚踩住哈利的脖子，狠狠在地上蹭了蹭。

哈利感觉碎片嵌进了自己皮肤，锋利地刺进神经，甚至抵到了胸椎肋骨——简直就像钢筋水泥柱穿过背部。当然瓷器碎片不会有这种效果，哈利知道里德尔肯定用了什么放大他痛感的魔法，或者什么其它他喜欢的折磨人的咒语。

血腥味越来越浓。

“嘶……汤姆里德尔！你够了！”哈利抓着里德尔的脚腕，大声吼到。“你是着魔了吗？清醒一点！”

哈利的反应让里德尔愣了一下。

他终于停了下来。这种感觉像是被从某种漩涡中心拉起。

“你自己觉得这正常吗？汤姆。”哈利低声问着，用还没从痛觉中缓过来的手给自己施了几个治愈咒。

不正常，而且很不理智。

“……汤姆。”哈利轻轻地说，“在我的梦里，故事有无数可能。”

空气静静凝滞着。

“我梦见你在我还是婴儿的时候杀了我的场景，梦见过你被我杀死的结局，还梦见过我们彼此没有交集——或者一方根本没有存在过的世界。”

……如果自己从未遇到过哈利。

如果他们互相杀了对方。

里德尔控制不住去思考这些足以让他动摇的假设。

自己仍然会为了追求永生，变的像哈利梦见的那个红眼恶魔一样，变得不是自己，变得疯狂而缺失人性。当然现在的自己也做好了这个准备。但是他想象不了没有哈利、甚至杀了哈利的可能。

“这很难以接受，对吧？因为我们不活在那种可能里。”

“我们得以在无法挽回前相遇，所以我们可以……或许能够，创造更好的可能。因为不试试的话，我们不知道什么才是 **更好的** 。”

**更好的？**

里德尔讨厌未知，因为他无法战胜它。他也讨厌命运，因为它像冥冥中无形的力量在挑战自己。所以他鄙视“希望”，他从来做最坏的打算。

他知道分裂七个魂器会很大程度影响他的精神状况，而且他认真考虑过理性缺失导致的内部崩塌溃败可能性。

虽然他很少后悔过自己的选择。但是现在的他拥有哈利。

千千万万种可能之一的这个他，在这个时候遇到了哈利。

他们宿命般的连接就是有魔力的 **奇迹** 。

哈利和自己是那么像，但哈利如同自己的反面一样，满怀希望。

哈利向自己充满迷雾的未来照进了一束光。

哈利本身就寓意着 **希望** 。

与无尽的 **可能** 。

更好的……

“啧。”里德尔皱了皱眉，“这是什么……救世主想法。”他轻飘飘落下一句，走之前摸了摸哈利的头。

这天晚上，哈利波特做了一个梦。

他梦见十几年后，他们去雪山旅行。

山脚薄雾蒙蒙，上空的太阳融化渗入霭霭云团，他们彼此的轮廓被模糊，只是从紧握的指间感受隔着厚厚衣料传来的温度。

踏过雪块和碎土混合的泥泞道路，他们终于登上了山顶。

金橙色的阳光穿透云隙，在寒冷的纯白上割出线条鲜明的色块，虹膜变得清亮通透，瞳孔映着这一切。

等夕阳拉长了他们的影子，他们便在堆满积雪的枯枝包围的木屋停歇。

窗外风声呼啸，室内只有噼啪柴火和骨瓷餐具碰撞的声音。

米白丝绸餐巾整齐的叠放在桌角，方形桌布沿镀上了一条细细的金线。

靴子踩过铺着羊毛毡毯的木地板，震起上面薄薄的灰尘；牛皮纸散落一地，上面干涸的墨迹已经变得不清晰。

他们分享着自己看过的书，讲着遇到的事，然后相拥入眠。

哈利醒来后还有点失落，他想继续沉浸在这个美好的梦里。

那么，这又是哪个可能的面貌呢？


	3. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车的部分(更可能的可能)

“你脑子里只有自己！”哈利红着脸指责，摆动着腰肢，但这让里德尔进的更深。

“哦？这是夸奖吗？谢谢，我的小puppy。”里德尔故意对着哈利的耳朵加重了后面的称呼，恬不知耻地回答。

哈利被异样的感觉刺激的控制不住生理泪水，但是他还在硬撑着自己气势上不能输，“嗯……嗯、汤姆里德尔！你这个没有心的怪物！我……我为你感到可怜！”

里德尔突然停了下来。

双手禁锢住哈利的手腕，里德尔缓缓俯下身，用深不见底的瞳孔盯着哈利躲闪的眼睛。

“怪物？可怜？你在怜悯我？”

危险。

哈利意识到自己说了不该说的话，在他想赶紧解释的时候，里德尔猛地往里面一顶，狠狠压过最能撩拨哈利心弦的一点。

哈利尖叫起来，过度的快感与被侵入感一直传到末梢神经，他抑制不住的发抖，但想要合拢的双腿却被撑的更宽，“你知道这样会惹怒我，你知道的……哈利，你果然更喜欢疼一点……你这个小变态。”里德尔开始报复性地顶弄研磨，尖牙啃咬着柔软的脖颈，下唇，留下伤痕。

哈利坠入了无助的深渊，被他身上的“怪物”左右自己的身体，他抓着床单想要逃离却无济于事，里德尔只会给他更大的刺激甚至痛楚。

“我到要看看谁更值得怜悯。”俯视着身下人被迫接受自己的可怜样子，他随意地移开哈利尝试挡住脸的手，假惺惺地撇撇嘴，“啧，真凄惨。哈利，告诉我，和你梦见的那个相比，谁让你更爽？”

耳边淫秽的低语，肉体被肆意玩弄，哈利被这感觉侵袭到麻木，但连无意识卷曲的手指也被里德尔强硬撑开。他完全意义上的暴露在里德尔的面前。

里德尔享受这种支配与征服的感觉，他仿佛能握住自己鲜活的力量，他觉得自己掌握了一切。

他喜欢在这个时候去影响哈利，在最有威势的时候。

或者说，改造他。

他时常感叹话语能有这样大的效果，尤其是这种场合。

这能让他登上双重愉悦的峰顶。

“哈利，你总是太善良了，很多人都不配得到你的关心，你在纠结什么？哦、天哪……你夹得我真紧……”

他拍了拍哈利的脸颊好让眼神逐渐迷离的哈利清醒一点。

“告诉我，哈利。他们让你不能记仇，告诉你要怀着感恩的心……你会吗？你真的能接受吗？”

“不要尝试化解愤怒与仇恨，别妥协——直视你的厌恶与蔑视，杀了你想杀的人，你有这个能力……”

不知道过了多长时间，里德尔终于出来了。

感受到自己体内滚烫的液体，哈利不知道自己是不是该庆幸这折磨终于结束——在他放弃挣扎后，他尽可能的想让里德尔更舒服，但是里德尔还是硬拉着他做了那么久。

在他因体力不支昏睡过去之前，模糊间听到了里德尔自言自语。

“……这是不公平的，而我，我会把我应得到的都夺回来。”

“汤姆。”

“嗯？”

“我觉得在你心里我只是你的财物，而不是一个人。”

“我没有这么说过。你要是非要这么想我也没办法。”

“那你愿意为了我做牺牲吗？”

“为什么？”里德尔古怪的看了哈利一眼，仿佛哈利刚刚讲了个不着边际的冷笑话。

“那在你心里，我是什么？”

“你期待什么样的回答？”

“……当我没问。”

哈利翻了个白眼，但他就是想继续找话题，他有一种想气里德尔的冲动。

“你知道你会变成一个神经错乱的疯子吗？”

“你在尝试惹怒我？”

“你会变成一个离开魔杖就会发狂，把杀人当成生理需求的的疯子。”

“是吗？”里德尔提高了声音。哈利似乎很想做这个假设，里德尔决定陪他玩玩。“首先，我不觉得任何时候的我会变得鲁莽。其次，就算我真的精神不稳定做一些疯狂的事，我也不会后悔我做的一切。”

“是啊，自恋狂。”

“你应该担心一下你自己。”

“啊？关我什么事。”

里德尔有些用力地把背对着他的哈利翻过来，“因为那个时候我就不会对你这么温柔了。”

“你现在对我也不温柔！”哈利的脸又红了起来，但是打向里德尔的手有些脱力——他还没有缓过来。“……而且，你怎么知道那时候我还会和你在一起？”

“什么意思？”里德尔眯起眼睛，朝哈利靠近。

“我为什么要跟一个疯子在一起？”

“是吗？哈利波特？”

他危险的语调和他轻柔的动作是多么不符，让人猜不到他下一步要做什么。

“如果你逃跑，我会把你囚禁起来，在你面前杀了你的朋友，用夺魂咒强迫你服侍我，用魔药麻痹你的四肢，在我想的任何时候任何地点强暴你，我还可以做很多事……到那时候，亲爱的，你还能拿起魔杖吗？你还有自我意识吗？不哈利，你会像你的疯子一样精神错乱，然后留在我身边。”

“……疯子。”

哈利把脸埋在枕头里，试图给自己烧的发烫的脸颊降温。

然后他听到了里德尔嘲笑的声音。

哈利决定以后背对着里德尔睡觉。

**Author's Note:**

> ps.部分描写参考原著或访谈


End file.
